Keon Kalosis
Keon Kalosis born of Daku Kalosis and Raya Basatan in times now ancient, he was baptized in the fires of combat, and came from a family that lived in poverty after his parents were shamed through failure to hunt down and kill a Jedi of great importance. Growing up below the small, and shrinking poverty line forged him into a Strong and capable warrior. When the Civil War broke out on his Home world of Zabrim years after his birth, he and his brother Deklotis turned their backs on the failing Monarchy and joined a cult. Their leader was an now long forgotten Sith Lord. Being taken on as the Sith Lord's apprentices, The two brothers learned the ways of the force and of the secrets the Darkside held. At the end of the Civil war, Keon rose to Command the Sith Lord's armies and became his second in command. But all of that changed when a loyalist prince returned from his exile. Keon found his match in strategic tactics by the Filthy Jedi Knight and was beaten at every turn. Angered by his losses, Keon himself hunted this Jedi, only to find the Jedi's woman. With the but of the axe Keon smashed her face leaving her to die in a pile of her own blood. A day later in the City centre outside the Palace. The Jedi led a small band of brave warriors into the Heart of his Bastion. Keon himself took to the field and engaged the Jedi in a duel. His axe against The Jedi's sword, Both weapons clashed time and time again, until Keon in a surprise attack implanted his Axe into the vile Jedi's torso. Proud of his victory he raised his hands high above his head, as he did so Cheers of victory arose and were suddenly Silenced. While he was celebrating, the Jedi pulled the axe from his chest, closed the wound and tossed a nearby spear impaling the Dark Lord. Upon his knees He cursed the Jedi and was only answered by the sounds of his skull meeting the pavement. As death took Keon Kalosis's body his tainted soul was thrown into the Netherworld, into chaos. Within the Decades Keon spent in this hellish afterlife learned great secrets of the dark side, including how to haunt and possess species at a whim. He knew that he new found powers were the key to redemption and revenge upon his death. Keon began to posses the weak, hunting down the Jedi who ended his reign as Dark Lord of the sith. Many a long years into his plot at revenge upon his nemesis he attempted to possess a new body. Being as he was rushed into the long and delicate process he made a fetal error and lost all his precious memory and knowledge of the force and in tern gained most of the hosts memories and forgot his true power and potential. Kalosis was discovered by a powerful Sith Lord Longinus Nesallis who re-taught Kalosis the ways of the Dark side. Kalosis became a powerful and loyal asset to the Ronove Order of witch Longinus Nesallis was the leader. As Kalosis rose through the ranks he eventually became the Regent of the Ronove Oracle under Lady San Zabar the empress of the Ronove. Kalosis felt he was lacking something the Ronove could not give him and he then took training under a wise and powerful Sith Lord by the name of Mortale. During Kalosis' training evaluation under Mortale, Kalosis was captured by an even more sinister and ruthless Sith named Valkro Thundara. Valkro took Kalosis to the planet called Mygeeto to join him under his Merciless masters rule. At first Kalosis resisted Valkro and he was tortured under the watchful eye of the entire order until he gave into their will. He trained and fought with them for a while learning to become a powerful warrior and sith lord. After the faction he was serving under allied with the Ronove he rejoined them in there quest to destroy the Jedi and become the strongest sith in the galaxy. Because of his actions Kalosis master was displeased and banished him from apprenticeship, his master feeling Kalosis betrayed him. Soon after kalosis broke one of the many rules of the sith, he fell in love with a beautiful Twi 'Lek woman named Leter Atrum. He was engaged to be married. Kalosis left on a mission of personal merit. He was near completing the goal of this mission when he was forced into combat with several Terentatek and warriors of unknown origin. The battle the insued was vicious and quick, Kalosis in his lesser form was destroyed. Kalosis found himself back in the sinister grasp of the Netherworld. Memories and knowledge of his once great self returned bringing the reality of who he really was back into the light. Keon now had to start down his path to revenge yet again, but this time he was whole again and would not fail. Keon Kalosis finally made his way back into the living through ancient sith magic and has now reunited with a new passion for revenge and to discover what lay on the planet he last stood upon. Category:Characters